vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
103270-another-tuesday-and-insert-bug-here-has-not-been-fixed
Content ---- Seems we may have 2 communities. I see a few bug threads pop up but the rest is complaining about CS, someone else thinks other people care about them leaving, a daily coffee thread, some screenshots and various other threads about the price of fish. To say "all this community does" and then mention a tiny part of what it does is a stretch. | |} ---- Well once Sabotage is bringing a bunch of bug fixes so lets see what that brings. | |} ---- Most of these threads are interwoven with the bugs they encounter. I'd say a good number leave because of it. | |} ---- Actually, a lot of bugs have been fixed. Check the patch notes. There are just a lot in an MMORPG launch, and some aren't as easy to fix as others (e.g. supershort adventure mob leashing). So they' generally fix a ton of small ones, get some of the bigger ones fixed, and move on, especially since some of the difficult ones to fix aren't really the most annoying. So far, people tend to say "bugs" at the tail end of their "I quit" post the way people say "Amen" at the end of a prayer. | |} ---- And maybe that should tell you something? Why are we as a community, and as consumers, so willing to accept a product that is so riddled with errors and bugs, and which is obviously not a complete product? People will gladly tell you with smiles and rainbow unicorn farts how awesome and amazing an MMO is, despite all it's flaws. Take that example and replace it with any other product sold in any other industry and the response would be to either fix it or you get your money back! You can make all kinds of arguments about MMOs selling an experience, and wax poetic on the ever-changing nature of digital content, but the bottom line is that as long as the players keep accepting and paying, and even promoting unfinished and unpolished products, game producers will continue to force development teams to release them in such a terrible state. It's ok to like the idea and the style of Wildstar, just as long as you're also objective and critical of what it actually is. If people are angry and leaving with the reason of "Bugs", then maybe that's because WIldstar is chalked FULL of bugs! How long can you really stretch out the excuse of "Well it's still early in the launch of the game!"? How long before that stops being acceptable? | |} ---- The bugs are minor compared with the stuff that's working fine. Yes, there are bugs, but playing as much as I do, I only come across 1 or 2 every now and again. Massive enjoyment for little annoyances. | |} ---- That point means that I highly doubt people are individually running into a plague of game-breaking bugs, especially at this point. Regardless, people will say "bugs" as a reason they are leaving regardless because it's been ingrained on us to say so. I'd hardly consider this game buggy in the greater sphere of MMORPGs. Hell, even just being out two months, it's got less bugs than many, many older franchises. People will say "bugs" anyway when they leave. Objectively, it's nowhere near that bad, from my experience and anyone I know, in real life, that won't get mired in hyperbole. The game is not, in any way shape or form, full of bugs by any objective standard you judge them by unless your expectation, for every game, is none. I've run into three that even affected my gameplay to any degree, and none that were gamebreaking. That's not bad for any large game I play these days, let alone a high-end subscription MMORPG. I ran into more bugs in the first Assassin's Creed personally than I have yet in Wildstar. Not claiming they aren't there, just saying people need to get a grip. This game is gigantic. You run into hundreds of thousands of breakable things every hour in Wildstar. It's a testament to Carbine that, with 200 staff, they've done so well with everything. I expected far, far, far worse than this. Full of bugs describes Age of Conan at launch. Probably still to this day. It's not a fair description of Wildstar. | |} ---- Have you SEEN Warplots? | |} ---- Everyone should leave and never look back if they think the product is unacceptable and not worth the money. The choice on where to spend their money the root of a consumer's power. | |} ---- Would just like to point out, many people if not complaining about bugs, would complain about something else. And most people quitting were never going to be long term players regardless. Thats not to say there are not legitimate disgruntled customers, but quite frankly there are many people who just like to complain. Not to mention another issue, if they moved resources or previously prioritised fixing these bugs then we would be missing things in other places.. which then people would be whining about that instead. (Example: Release a flawless bug free game with no endgame content, people would be complaining about lack of end game content). Just like to say im also unhappy with the amount of bugs and whatnot and agree with a lot of the problems people are having/mentioning. Just some peoples expectations are *extreme*, like they live in a castle,waited on hand and foot & they poop rainbows. Constructively reporting bugs is very little of what this community does, are we reading the same posts? (*Cupcake* carbine and your buggy game is not in anyway.. reporting bugs). Though i have seen some players doing actively helping out which is more than what i have done. I just don't think the posts you are referring to are those ones. | |} ----